You Are Never Alone
by Maymist
Summary: She has always felt alone in that town, well, until she met her prince that she NEVER wanted. Literally... Harvest Moon Grand Bazaar Anita x Amir
1. Chapter 1

I often felt alone in this town and was always isolating myself from others. I tried to avoid talking with anybody in town and I only talked when necessary. My main focus was towards my farm work and the bazaar. That all changed when I met…him.

Something about him had urged me to keep coming back to him. Something about him had captivated me. That 'something' about him had leaded me into so much frustration...

Amir was his name. He was a prince nonetheless and a rather attractive one too, I guess…

Here is how it all began…

It was the fourth day of winter and the snow was falling out of the gray sky peacefully.

I remained inside my barn as I was brushing my sheep's shiny pink wool silently when I abruptly heard voices coming from outside my barn.

"Anita!" called Felix, the mayor of Zephyr Town, also known as the town I lived in.

I heard him sigh and mumble to someone, "She's always like this. I can never find her when I need her!"

I'm assuming they already checked out my house to find that I wasn't there and I sighed.

In a nonchalant matter, I exited my barn to see Felix standing in front of my house with a stranger alongside him.

I walked slowly towards them considering the snow was rather deep and I felt the snow sting my feet with its coldness.

They both turned towards my direction, both having blank expressions, and Felix unexpectedly shouted impatiently, "Hurry up, Anita! It's cold out here and we've been looking for you for hours and hours! My buttocks are starting to feel like bricks of ice!"

_Okay, I really didn't need to know that…_ I thought disgusted and disturbed.

"Don't rush her…" I heard the stranger whisper to Felix nonchalantly.

Sighing, I increased my pace, and had finally stood in front of them.

"Anita, this is Amir. He is going to be staying here for awhile in the hotel but he is also a prince, so you must keep that part a secret," Felix stated and gestured his hand towards Amir when he was speaking.

I nodded in response while not really showing any emotion and my amethyst orbs scanned Amir. His hair was as white as the snow and his skin was rather darker than mine. Amir's clothing looked rather formal and different. The prince's mysterious sky-blue eyes had really stood out and I couldn't remove my gaze from his eyes.

Muscular hands were suddenly waving around frantically in front of my face and I winced slightly while stepping back.

"Do you hear me, woman? You better keep this a secret or else!" Felix threatens me fiercely and I rolled my eyes.

He is probably only acting like this because he didn't have his coffee yet. Usually he is very jolly and always yelling at everyone happily. Oh, and he has a very loud but annoying laugh.

The mayor then turned to the prince. "Amir, Anita is the town's farmer. She is a very hard worker, so if you ever need anything just ask her," Felix explained and Amir nodded in response as his icy-blue eyes averted towards the ground when the mayor tried to make eye contact with him.

"Hey, Anita, do you have any coffee in your house by any chance?" Felix asked me with a hint of hope in his voice.

"I don't drink coffee…" I replied in a monotone tone.

His mouth hung open in shock as he started to twitch and he clenched his fists in frustration.

"HOW DO YOU NOT DRINK COFFEE? YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD DRINK COFFEE ESPECIALLY SINCE YOU'RE A FARMER!" Felix yelled dramatically while putting his two hands on his head, trying to tear out his blonde hair, and his hat had fallen neatly onto the snow.

Amir picked up his hat with no emotion and handed to Felix. "Here…"

"THANK YOU!" Felix roared as he forcefully snatched the hat away from Amir and turned around.

Amir and I both twitched.

"Well, I'll be on my way now…" Felix announced loudly but awkwardly and started to walk out of my farm.

Amir didn't follow Felix just yet, well I don't blame him, but he just stood in the same position, looking at me with his mysterious eyes as the snow was falling and the wind blew.

"I appreciate you keeping me being a prince a secret. Thank you and…does he always act like that?"

That question of his actually made a giggle escape from my mouth. "No, only when he doesn't get his coffee."

"I see…" Amir mumbled and added with a sigh, "At least you were not stuck with that man for hours. I didn't know how I could bare with him any longer."

I chuckled slightly. "Um… Well… It could be worse."

"Perhaps you're right," he replied with a chuckle and a tiny smile formed on his lips.

I returned the smile and laughed silently.

"Well, thank you again…Amita was it?"

"Anita, but it's okay, you can call me that if you want," I told him in an understanding tone and flashed him a grin.

"Alright, well it was an honor to meet you. Thank you again." With saying that, he walked away, and out of my farm.

I was smiling when I watched him walk away and my eyes widened in shock once I came into realization of something.

Someone actually made…me smile?

The next day…

It was about noon and I had just finished working on my farm a few moments ago.

I was now searching around the town for items that I could sell for the bazaar coming up in two days.

Items are rather hard to find in the winter time and I unfortunately wasn't having that much luck at finding anything.

The sun was beating down on me and it was actually a warm day today for the winter season but my stamina was decreasing fast since I was constantly running and to make matters worse I kept on feeling the heat of the sun.

With a sigh, I tiredly walked over towards the fountain that was nearby the hotel and stood there behind the peaceful fountain.

I looked down at the fountain with a tiny frown and looked at my reflection.

I come to this fountain whenever I'm stressed, tired, or depressed and a huge sigh escaped from my mouth.

My body abruptly tensed up, sensing someone near me, and I looked up to see Amir standing on the opposite side of the fountain. He seemed to be staring into the fountain as well, but a dark depressed expression could be seen on his face.

My amethyst eyes widened at his presence.

_Was he already here or did he just get here?_ I thought to myself as I was a tiny bit puzzled.

It remained silent for a few moments as I resumed back at looking at the fountain and a flashback of what had happened yesterday with Amir had appeared in my mind.

No one has ever made me naturally smile like that in a long time nor have I had a casual conversation with someone in awhile. I just find that so…strange that I was able to feel so…comfortable around him when I barley even knew him.

I suddenly heard Amir's voice. "Are you missing someone too?"

I looked up at him innocently and blinked. "Huh? What do you mean?"

His depressed expression only increased at hearing my words and he muttered not looking at me, "Never mind. It is nothing of importance…"

"I'm just kind of stressed since I'm not really that successful at finding items for the bazaar so far this week," I explained simply and I then asked in concern, "You okay?"

He still refused to look at me and his eyes stayed locked on that fountain.

"I'm fine," he answered quietly and a hint of sadness could be heard in his voice.

"It doesn't seem like it. What's wrong?" I asked persistently and I raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"It's nothing of your concern. I'll be okay," he told me firmly.

"You sure you'll be okay?" I questioned him, not believing him.

"I'll be okay," he repeated quietly and walked away into the hotel.

"What was that all about…?" I whispered to myself as I was watching him walk away and I looked back towards the fountain.

For the next half hour, I sat on one of the benches near the fountain, and rummaged through my rucksack, overlooking at all of my items that I would sell for the bazaar. Although, I couldn't get Amir off my mind since something was obviously upsetting him, and I wanted to know what was wrong so bad. Besides, I was really worried about him too for some reason…

Gathering up all of my courage, I finally decided to go into the hotel, to see if Amir was okay, and I started to march proudly towards the hotel as confidence consumed me.

However…that confidence recited once I was actually standing outside the hotel door…

I gulped nervously. Honestly, I've only been to the hotel once since I had to introduce myself when I first arrived here, but if I walk in there now, what is my excuse going to be for being there? Oh, I hope this won't be too embarrassing or awkward!

I timidly opened the door and walked in.

Daisy, the maid of the hotel, was the only one in the lobby at the moment, and a gasp of happiness escaped from her mouth once she saw me.

She instantly sprinted up to me and hugged me tightly. "Anita! What are you doing here? You never come here! Oh I'm so happy to see you again!"

I twitched as I tried to breathe since she was crushing my insides due to her violent hug.

She released her grip on me after a few seconds and giggled. "Sorry, about that! Don't know my own strength! Oh, and like I said before, ITS SO, SO, SOOOO NICE TO SEE YOU, ANITA!"

I awkwardly stared at her and tried my best to smile.

"Um… Yeah, you too…" I mumbled awkwardly and tried my best to sound casual but failed.

"So what are you doing here? Oh, I just made some cookies! Want some?" she asked me in her usual bubbly voice as she rushed over towards the counter to obtain the tray of cookies and she rushed back to me with a giggle.

"U-Um… No thanks," I rejected her awkwardly and still continued to twitch.

I was afraid her cooking was either terrible or that those cookies weren't editable at all.

We both then heard footsteps from upstairs and I heard Amir's voice, "Um, Ms Daisy, the shower is unable to work and I can't seem to find my clothes."

Both of us looked up to see Amir on the stairs with just ONLY a towel wrapped around his um…lower area.

My ENTIRE face instantly turned neon red in one second as my body jumped in shock and I twitched insanely. My body felt like jello as I started to tremble and my mouth hung open. H-He was so muscular a-and j-just s-so…you k-know…

Daisy dropped the tray of cookies, had instantly fainted while falling onto the floor, and she was somehow lying on the floor perfectly straight.

It looked as if her body turned into stone!

Seeing that scene had made my mouth hung open more, made me twitch even more, and I stepped back as I winced.

Amir abruptly came sprinting down the stairs shouting, "Daisy! Are you okay?"

I stepped back even more as my face grew redder and I trembled more as he grew closer.

Amir came to a halt once he saw me and he raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Anita, what are you doing here?"

"I-I…fdjsklfjsjkldsghfs…" I stuttered nervously, not able to even speak proper English, and my face was burning up by each second.

Amir tried his best to hear me and he raised his eyebrow even more as he started to walk closer towards me.

"Anita, what's wrong?" Amir questioned me obliviously and he continued to walk closer to me as I stepped back frantically.

"A-Ah…A-Ah…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed dramatically and I sprinted out of the hotel.

I slammed the door with immense force and leaned against the door while panting.

I wasn't expecting it to be THAT embarrassing or awkward!

…

The next morning…

It was about four in the morning and someone was banging on my door.

I groaned as I got out of bed and I didn't even care if the person saw me in my pink pajamas.

It turns out that Felix and Amir were at my door.

I instantly blushed at seeing Amir's face and I was tempted to close the door on them since fear was consuming me for some reason.

"Anita! The hotel is infested with bugs and Amir is going to stay with you until we get a hold of an EXTERMINATOR to DESTROY all of those pests!" Felix exclaimed loudly while laughing like a mad-man and my amethyst eyes grew extremely wide.

"WHAT?" Amir and I both said in unison.

"That's why you brought me to here?" Amir asked Felix panicking.

"Well, I knew you wouldn't like it…" Felix muttered and chuckled mischievously.

"C-Can't you keep him at your own house or something?" I asked Felix angrily and was blushing insanely.

"I'm already keeping Daisy, Stuart, and Ethel at my place. There is no more room at my place. Besides, your house is big!"

I twitched and started to panic even more. "B-But where is he suppose to sleep?"

The mayor smirked.

"That's for you to figure out," Felix remarked and chuckled evilly.

"W-WHAT?" Amir and I both said out loud in unison again and blushed furiously.

Felix abruptly whispered into my ear with a smirk, "Besides… You'll be thanking me later on…"

My body jumped as his words brought shivers down my spine and my cheeks grew even redder.

"Well, see you later my pidgins!" Felix told us chuckling and sprinted out of my farm.

Amir and I both twitched.

_**Author Note: Oh gosh… I originally wrote this story on my phone at like 2 in the morning till four in the morning, and then I had to type it out on the computer XD. This idea just came to me so late in the morning…er…morning I guess, yeah morning, but I wanted to write it out so badly because I knew in the morning I would be too lazy to type it or I wouldn't remember it, so I wrote it out on my phone, and please don't ask me how I did that lol. I pretty much used my texting thing and kept saving the texts to my drafts XD. Yeah, haha.**_

_**Oh, ummmmm… I hope you guys liked it. Oh wow, my mom just randomly gave me some coffee as I was typing this, and I'm not really a coffee person XD. BE JEALOUS FELIX! Haha! I haven't had coffee in months. The reason why I make Felix like coffee is well…my best friend is a coffee freak so yeah! Haha! It's like her life! My life is smoothies! *Heart***_

_**And to those who prefer to call Anita Gretel, I refuse to call her Gretel! I'm sorry, but if you like Gretel that's okay, I just think Anita is the original name and I just don't like the name Gretel for her…I don't know. Lol. Please don't hate me! **_____

_**Well, you want to see what happens don't you? Then please review people! Thank you! **_

_**Oh and…sorry, I'm hyper, coffee…get it? Haha.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Did…did Felix just call us his pidgins? What the heck is wrong with our mayor?" I whispered under my breath and sighed.

Amir sighed as well and shrugged.

"Well, for now let's go inside…" I mumbled awkwardly, not bothering to make eye contact with him, and I guided him into my house.

When we entered my house, I looked back at Amir to see that he was looking right at me with his mysterious eyes. Instantly, my body jumped, feeling a blush creep onto my cheeks, and I quickly looked away from him.

_O-Okay, ever since that incident at the hotel yesterday, I can't stop blushing whenever I look at him. Oh gosh, how am I suppose to keep him at my house when I can barley even look at him? I guess I should just pretend as if nothing had happened. Yeah, that's what I'll do! _ I told myself while nodding and a confident smile appeared on my face.

"I don't have to stay if you don't want me too…" Amir suddenly mumbled from behind me and I could hear sadness in his voice.

I turned around to face him and shook my head.

"No, its fine, I just need to…figure things out, okay?" I assured him and flashed him a tiny smile.

"Okay," he replied blandly and he unexpectedly took off his shirt.

My amethyst eyes widened extremely in shock as I felt my face immediately turn neon pink and my body started to tremble once again like it did yesterday.

"A-Ah… A-Ah… W-What are you doing?" I questioned him while stuttering and my cheeks grew even pinker.

"…I still wish to sleep…" he replied quietly and I could tell he was somewhat tired.

For some reason that kind of ticked me off considering he is a prince and he probably assumes that I'm going to do just as he pleases.

"And where do you plan to sleep?" I asked him, a hint of cockiness in my voice, and I crossed my arms in annoyance.

"…I'm not sure…" was his response and he looked down towards the floor.

I sighed and told him, "Well, I guess you could sleep in my bed for now since I have to get up in two hours anyways. I might as well start my farm work earlier than usual."

A smile formed onto his lips and he chuckled slightly. "Thank you…and I guess I can say that I'm impressed."

I widened my eyes innocently and was puzzled. "Huh?"

"In my country, female farmers are rare, and I guess you could say that I'm impressed with you and your work. Although, may I ask to assist you in your work? I would feel guilty to just let a lady do all this hard work by herself. So may I please assist you?" Amir pleaded politely and my violet eyes widened in shock.

"W-What? No thanks! I'm very capable of handling the farm on my own!" I declined as I waved my arms around frantically while blushing, trying to sound polite but I sounded rather jumpy instead.

"Hmm…you sure?" Amir asked not believing me and looked at me suspiciously.

"Yes I'm sure…" I mumbled, calming down, and avoided eye contact.

"Positive…?"

I sighed and shook my head. "Amir, look, you're a prince, you're my guest, I guess, but a prince shouldn't be playing around in the dirt, okay?"

"You think just because I'm a prince I'm unable to do physical labor? Typical…" Amir muttered bitterly and looked down towards the floor.

I think he was offended.

My eyes widened in fear as I shook my hands around in a denying matter.

"I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry! I'm just saying that since you're my guest that you should make yourself at home and let me tend to my work as I usually do!" I clarified while speaking with immense speed and I panted when I finished my last sentence.

"It's alright. I should be the one apologizing though… My entire life, people wouldn't allow me to do any work since I was a prince, and they did every task for me. I tried to do my own tasks but they wouldn't let me. People who were lower class or just people in my kingdom thought I was weak, spoiled, or simply unintelligent. I'm sick and tired of not being able to do things myself and letting other people do everything for me. My father, the king of my country, controlled my life, every action I did, and his guards were watching me constantly. He even tried to arrange a marriage for me with this other princess, whom I didn't even know. I couldn't take it anymore… So that's why I…" Amir stopped explaining and his sad-looking eyes looked down towards the floor.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion, wanting to know what happened so badly, and I asked him quietly but innocently, "That's why you what?"

"That's why I ran away from my home…" Amir finished, ashamed of his words, and he sighed.

My eyes widened in shock and they trembled. "Y…You ran away from home? You're a runaway? So…that must be why you're keeping you being a prince a secret, right?"

He nodded. "Correct."

I looked down at the floor uneasily. "I still don't get why…why you would tell me you were a prince, Amir."

"Felix and you are the only people in this town that know who I truly am. When he asked for my permission if he could tell you, I said no at first, but then he described about how good of a person you are," Amir explained.

I frowned. "Okay but…there is a lot of people in this town that are good people too."

"Yes, but you seemed trustworthy," Amir replied quickly.

My frown still remained. "It still doesn't make sense. I was a complete stranger. How could of you have known I was trustworthy?"

Amir was silent for a few moments as he started to avoid eye contact with me and I saw that his cheeks were turning slightly pink. "Well, it's just that…before I met you, I had a dream I would meet a female farmer that would help me, and I guess…that farmer is you."

My body jumped slightly at hearing his words as my eyes widened and I felt myself blushing.

"M-Me? H-How could you be so sure that it is me? I mean, I won't tell anyone your secret or anything, but m-me?"

I looked down while blushing, which I had no idea why I was blushing, probably because he had a dream about me or that I was just simply embarrassed or maybe I'm blushing because of both reasons…

He laughed softly. "You're a pretty funny woman and unpredictable as well."

"Um, thanks, I think?" I said uneasily and laughed nervously.

He just grinned at me in response.

My face expression suddenly grew fierce. "But wait… Aren't they looking for you since you're a runaway?"

"…Yes… Don't worry though, I assure you they won't find me, and I already wrote a letter to my father saying I'm okay, and that I might visit him again in the fall…" Amir explained and for some reason the part about him visiting his father again had frighten me.

"But if you return back to your kingdom, won't they keep you there, and not let you leave?" I questioned him in concern, clenching my right fist, and putting it to my chest.

"Perhaps, but I think I'm going to be able to persuade my father into letting me make my own decisions and hopefully he will allow me to come back here," Amir replied nonchalantly.

I sighed and now the fall season had frighten me because the thought of him leaving made me feel…depressed.

I didn't want to know any more, this was all just too overwhelming, and so I tried to change the subject. "So, how did the hotel get infested with bugs?"

"Oh about that… Remember when I said my shower wasn't working yesterday?"

I instantly twitched, remembering that scene at the hotel from yesterday, remembering him shirtless, and then I realized he was shirtless right now, and my face flushed a bright crimson red.

I nodded nervously. "Y-Yes…"

"Well, after I woke up Daisy, I went back into the shower, and it was working fine…but…countless of bugs started to replace the water that was supposed to clean me, so I quickly got out of the shower with having a few bugs on me, but I brushed them all off. Then the bugs started to overflow the rooms of the hotel and we later found out that one of our guests have brought in suitcases of bugs," Amir explained to me calmly and sighed.

A fearful expression showed on my face as I put my hands to my mouth in fear and my face turned blue. "T-That's so horrible! S-So terrible!"

"That reminds me…why did you run away from me yesterday in the hotel?" Amir questioned me, totally oblivious of why I would run, and I blushed furiously.

"I-I, u-uh, u-um…I-I'm going to go get dressed!" I answered quickly while blushing and rushed into my bathroom.

After a few minutes, I have finally gotten dressed in my usual pink outfit, and I walked out of the bathroom.

I looked over to my left to see Amir in my bed, but he wasn't sleeping, he was looking directly at me as soon as I got out of the bathroom.

He smirked and chuckled.

"Your outfit doesn't seem suitable for a farmer…" he teased me playfully.

I clenched my fists angrily and blushed. "S-Shut up!"

"Anyways… You still didn't answer my question…" he mumbled and looked at me curiously.

A tiny gasp escaped from my lips as my body jumped and I blushed.

"U-Uh, I-I'm going to go work on my farm now!" I stated nervously and rushed out the door.

For the next half hour I worked on my farm, however, as each minute passed, I felt my stamina decreasing rather quickly, and my vision was getting really blurry.

I tiredly walked out of my barn when I had suddenly tripped on a snowball. As my body made contact with the snow a scream escaped from my mouth and I struggled to get up.

It felt as if I was paralyzed and I felt my body burning up as I closed my eyes while I was lying on the snow.

I started to hear footsteps approach me but everything then went black…

A half hour later, I opened my eyes to find Amir staring down at me, and I sat up slowly.

I looked around to see that I was in my bed and Amir was sitting in a chair in front of my bed.

And…he had his shirt…well he had his robe thing back on or whatever you call it. He had his normal clothes back on, that's what I mean!

A sigh of relief escaped his lips. "Finally, you're up. I was so worried."

"W…What happened?" I asked innocently and I was very confused.

"I found you unconscious on the ground and I carried you back in here," he explained while his hand suddenly touched my forehead and he asked concerned, "Are you feeling alright?"

My face instantly turned red once his hand made contact with my forehead.

"Y-Yes, I-I'm a-alright," I stuttered bashfully.

My door abruptly opened with much force and Felix sprinted into my house.

He was panting and he rushed over towards us.

"Amir, Anita, I- Hey, your names both have a 'A' as the first letter of your names, you two were so meant to be! My Mama has always told me to never date a person who has the same first letter of my name but FELIX DON'T LISTEN TO MAMA NO MORE!" Felix roared loudly as he tried to tear open his shirt and Amir covered my eyes.

"Have some respect sir!" Amir yelled at Felix in a strict tone.

Amir stopped covering my eyes once Felix stopped trying to tear open his shirt and then he composed himself.

Felix coughed awkwardly and stated, "Anyways…Amir you will be staying here for a week and Anita, the bazaar is tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, it is tomorrow!" I giggled and clasped my hands together.

Amir eyed me suspiciously and asked, "Your apart of the bazaar, Anita?"

I nodded. "Of course I am!"

Amir smiled at me and said, "You sure are a hard worker."

"Awe, aren't you two cute? Now Anita, you can make love to him later, right now you to focus on the bazaar!" Felix lectured me and pointed a figure towards me.

Amir and I both blushed furiously and we both said in unison, "WHAT?"

Felix then gestured Amir to come near him and the mayor whispered, "Amir come here."

The prince cautiously went towards the mayor.

Felix took out something from his pocket and put it into Amir's palm.

"Tata for now my kitties!" Felix shouted and sprinted out the door.

"W-What did he give you?" I asked Amir nervously.

Amir looked down to his palm to see that Felix had put a…condom into his hand.

As soon as we both saw this, it was an awkward silence for a few moments, and then we blushed furiously, and screamed of embarrassment.

With that, Amir threw it out my window, and blushed.

_**Author Note: I wrote this with a headache XD. Oh well. Yeah, my summary for this story kind of sucks at the moment, since with the entire error thing with updating and stuff. If you want to know how to get through the error thing then message me.**_

_**Alright, thank you for those who reviewed! :D It really did make my day and it did motivate me to update. Honestly, this is my favorite story that I've ever typed before and it is so much fun to type.**_

_**Well, I'll update soon, and please review!**_

_**Thank you!**_

_**:D**_


	3. Chapter 3

Amir and I both exchanged glances and blushed.

"Um… That was…disturbing…" Amir mumbled awkwardly.

"Yeah it was…" I agreed and laughed nervously.

An awkward silence filled the room after I spoke and I had no idea what to say next.

"So um…" Amir started, trying to think of something, and he continued, "Now what?"

"Well, like Felix said, I have to focus on the bazaar, so…I'm going to go find some items right now," I stated awkwardly and stood out of my bed.

The prince nodded. "Alright, but what shall I do when you're gone?"

"Um, just do what you normally do, I guess…" I replied a little uneasily and felt slightly uncomfortable.

"Okay. Wait, I think you should rest some more since you just got over being unconscious," Amir suggested and I shook my head.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me, now I'll see you later," I assured him with a wink and walked out the door.

For the rest of the day I roamed around the town searching for items for the bazaar. It was a tough struggle since at times I almost gave up but I did find some items.

Now it was about eight at night and I was heading back home.

I entered my house to find Amir sitting at my kitchen table and I walked over towards him.

"Sorry I'm back so late," I apologized and flashed him a nervous smile.

He shook his head. "It's fine. I spent most of my time here reading some of the books from your bookshelf."

I looked back at my bookshelf and said, "Oh, you actually read those? I mean, don't get me wrong, I love to read, but those books aren't the most entertaining. You must have been super bored, I'm sorry. Although, most of those books were just about farming a-and…"

I stopped talking once realizing that my diary was placed on the drawer next to my bed and fearful thoughts of him reading it had filled my mind.

"What's wrong?" Amir asked me suspiciously.

"N-Nothing, it-it's nothing!" I denied while waving my arms around franticly and I blushed of embarrassment.

"Whatever you say… So, where am I going to sleep?" the prince asked me in a monotone tone and shivers immediately rushed down my spine.

"S-Sleep? O-Oh, I forgot about that. U-Um…" I stuttered timidly and I repeatedly shifted my eyes around the room.

I looked back towards my bed to see that it could fit the both of us and I bit my lip regrettably considering last season I just purchased a big bed.

"W-Well, I guess…you can…sleep in my bed…with…me…" I mumbled bashfully, avoiding eye contact, and I felt my cheeks turn pink.

"Okay," Amir responded rather quick and with no emotion in his voice.

I blinked repeatedly in shock and he started to walk over to my bed.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed now. Goodnight Anita," Amir told me, getting into my bed, and pulling the covers onto him.

"H-Hey, w-wait, I'm going to bed too!" I shouted embarrassed and I rushed into the bathroom to get changed into my pink pajamas.

In about a minute, I came out of the bathroom, and approached my bed. I had to crawl over Amir to get onto the other side of my bed.

I was sleeping on the left side and he was sleeping on the right side of the bed.

"You sure you're okay with this?" Amir suddenly asked.

"Y-Yeah, its fine, don't' worry!" I assured him and laughed nervously.

"Okay," Amir replied with no emotion and he abruptly took off his shirt.

My body instantly jumped as my violet eyes widened, feeling my entire face turn neon red, and my mouth hung open.

"Y-YOU PUT YOUR SHIRT BACK ON RIGHT NOW!" I roared at him while blushing and he winced.

"But…I get so hot at night…" Amir admitted quietly and there was a hint of sadness in his voice.

I started to twitch at what he just said, feeling my cheeks turning even redder, and I kept thinking he was talking about it the other way around. I almost got a nose bleed…

"I-I…fkjlksjfdls…" I stuttered nervously, unable to speak proper English, and my face remained neon red.

"Well, I'm going to bed now, goodnight…" Amir mumbled and shifted his body to the opposite side of me.

"G-Goodnight amirklsfdjsfds…" I replied while blushing, speaking stupid gibberish again, and shifted my body to the opposite side of him.

When I awoke the next morning, the first thing I saw was Amir's sleeping face, and I then realized he was on top of me.

My eyes widened in shock, my cheeks instantly turned neon pink, I started to twitch, and my body started to tremble.

Suddenly, the prince's eyes popped right open, and Amir's cheeks turned neon pink at once seeing my face.

We both screamed at the top of our lungs at the same time and Amir immediately got off me.

"S-Sorry!" Amir apologized, too embarrassed to look at me, and he got out of my bed.

"I-It's okay…" I mumbled as I got out of my bed and I started to walk towards my restroom.

"I-I'm going to go get changed…" I told him awkwardly and he nodded.

I went into the bathroom as I took off my pajamas and put on my usual pink work clothes.

When I exited my bathroom, I looked around to not see Amir, and I blinked innocently.

"Amir? Where are you?" I called and my voice echoed throughout my huge house.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Amir shouted from inside my kitchen.

"Oh okay! Help yourself to whatever food you want. I'm going to go do my farm work and then I'm going to go to the bazaar!" I exclaimed while walking into the kitchen.

"Alright," Amir replied quietly.

"Want to go to the bazaar together?" I offered and flashed a grin towards him.

He returned the grin.

"I would be honored to go with you," Amir answered and I laughed.

"Alright, I'll be back in a half hour!" I stated cheerfully and giggled.

"Okay, but shouldn't you eat first?" Amir questioned me suspiciously.

My sweat dropped as I laughed nervously.

"Well u-uh…s…sometimes I forget to eat…" I admitted embarrassed and laughed nervously.

His expression grew fierce and he scowled.

"No wonder you fainted so easily! Go eat right now!" Amir demanded angrily.

"U-Uh… I-I'll eat when I'm done with my farm work, promise!" I promised him awkwardly and faked a smile.

"…Okay…" Amir mumbled quietly and started to look into my fridge.

"W-Well, I'm going to go outside now, I'll be right back!" I told him hastily and rushed outside.

Thirty minutes later I had finally finished all of my farm work and I re-entered my house.

To my surprise, there was a plate of pancakes on my medium size table that was in the center of the room, and the aroma of the pancakes filled my house.

I blinked innocently and looked around to not see Amir anywhere.

From the corner of my eye, I saw that a note was under the plate of pancakes.

I picked up the note and it read:

"_Dear Anita, _

_Felix wanted me to go with him so he could give me a tour of the bazaar. I told him it wasn't necessary since I was going to the bazaar with you and that you would probably show me around. However…he threatened that he would fill all of my socks with butter if I didn't come along with him, so I think that pretty much summarizes everything… Well, I quickly made you breakfast, so please eat, and enjoy._

_Amir_

_P.S. And yes, I can cook on my own, even if I am a prince."_

I chuckled slightly at reading that last line and whispered under my breath, "He would say that…"

I folded up the note and put it into my pocket as I sat down at the table.

My eyes were glued onto the pancakes that were now in front of me and without any hesitation I started to devour them quickly.

I giggled in satisfaction once I had finished eating my pancakes and I wiped off my mouth with a napkin.

"That was so nice of him. I've got to thank him later…" I told myself while smiling and I walked out the door.

It took me about fifteen minutes to get to the bazaar and in twenty minutes the bazaar would start.

Walking over to my stand, I took my rucksack off of my back, and looked inside it, making sure the items I needed for the bazaar today were in there, which they were.

I smiled to myself as I saw that all of the items that I needed were in there and then I started to wonder where Amir could be.

My amethyst eyes scanned around the bazaar and I looked behind me to see Amir at Felix's stand, while Felix was standing right besides the prince.

Giggling, I started to walk over towards Amir, when I saw that Felix had nudged Amir playfully, and the muscular man started to chuckle mischievously.

I raised an eyebrow at seeing this scene and I only shrugged it off.

When I finally walked up to them, I heard Felix whisper into Amir's left ear while smirking, "Did you use my little present I gave you last night, Amir?"

Amir avoided eye contact with Felix as he looked down towards the ground and his cheeks started to turn slightly pink.

He shook his head.

"No," Amir replied annoyed but was slightly embarrassed.

Felix winked at him. "Oh, you don't have to lie to me!"

Amir widened his eyes as he started to blush and he shook his head repeatedly.

I was blushing slightly of embarrassment and a tiny sigh escaped from my mouth.

Felix looked towards me once he heard me sigh and a smirk started to form on his lips.

"Oh how rude of me. I'll leave you two alone…" Felix mumbled smirking and laughed evilly as he tipped-toed away.

My sweat dropped as I watched Felix leave and I then looked back towards Amir.

"What do you think of the bazaar so far?" I asked Amir smiling.

"It seems…pleasant…" Amir answered with caution.

A tiny laugh escaped my mouth and then I remembered about him making me breakfast. "Oh yeah, thank you for the pancakes! They were just delicious! I haven't had a good meal like that in awhile!"

Amir smiled and chuckled. "It was no problem."

"Hey, you want to see my stand?" I asked him eagerly and flashed him a huge grin.

"Sure," he replied with a small grin and I guided him to my stand.

I stood behind my stand as Amir stood in front of it.

Amir cocked his head innocently at seeing my stand.

"This is your stand?" he asked quietly with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

I nodded.

"Yep! I usually sell crops, dairy products, fish, cooked dishes, and items that I find throughout the town! Finding items is kind of time consuming but having your own stand at this bazaar is so much fun!" I exclaimed while closing my eyes and laughed.

"I bet it is," Amir said in a nonchalant tone and smiled.

I then heard Felix's voice from the distance and I looked back towards Felix's stand.

"Alright everybody, the bazaar is finally open! The person who can get me some coffee will get to buy items from me for FREE today!" Felix announced in a jolly tone while laughing loudly and people started flooding into the bazaar faster than any horses.

Amir looked at me and stated, "Well, I'm going to go look around the bazaar now…"

"Oh alright, don't get lost, okay Amir?" I joked and giggled.

He rolled his eyes and tried his best not to smile.

"Okay...see you…later…" he told me awkwardly and walked away from my stand.

Three hours have passed since then and I haven't had the best luck with people buying my items so far…

"A-Anyone want some strawberries? They are really good! I licked them all this morning- I-I mean- NO I DIDN'T LICK THEM I MEANT I BIT THEM- NO WAIT I-I MEAN I CHECKED THEM OUT! Wait! No, c-come back! …Aw… I'm an idiot…" I sighed disappointed as fake tears streamed down my face and I wanted to bang my head against the counter.

I didn't know why I was acting so jumpy and goofy lately. Usually at the bazaar I'm cool, calm, and collected. But now I'm just a mess!

I sighed once more and rushed my fingers through my blonde hair.

Sherry, the mayor's daughter, (which I'm hoping Felix adopted her) had abruptly come up to my stand while smiling.

"Hello Anita, how are you holding up with the bazaar?" Sherry questioned me politely and flashed me a kind smile.

I frowned and blushed of embarrassment.

"Not so good…" I admitted ashamed while avoiding eye contact and I blushed of embarrassment.

She widened her eyes in shock. "Oh is that so? How strange. People usually buy from you the most."

"Yeah I know," I sighed and shook my head.

"So…is it true?" Sherry questioned me unexpectedly.

I blinked in confusion. "What's true?"

"Well, that you're going out with that new foreigner, Amir. Are you?"

My eyes widened extremely as I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and I started to twitch.

"W-WHAT? I-I'm not!" I denied blushing while waving my hands around frantically.

"Oh. Well, it's just a rumor I heard that's going around," Sherry stated calmly.

"W-Wait who told you this-"

"I'm afraid I have to go now, Anita. I bid you a fair day!" she interrupted me quickly and fled.

"W-Wait!" I cried out to her while blushing, reaching my hand out towards her silhouette that was now already far from my view.

I sighed.

Ivan, an attractive but formal tutor, was now walking up towards my stand.

"Hey Ivan, what would you like to buy?" I asked trying my best to sound calm and casual.

"Actually, I was hoping you would have an answer to a question of mine."

I blinked innocently and said, "Well, what's your question then?"

"I don't mean to pry, but are you going out with that new comer, Amir?" he asked politely.

My body jumped slightly, feeling my cheeks heat up once again, and I shook my head quickly.

"N-No I-I'm n-not!" I clarified while stuttering and blushed.

"Well in that case, I would like you to have…this," he told me in a charming tone, revealing a rose in his grasp, and he handed the beautiful flower to me.

A huge gasp of shock had escaped from my mouth as I felt my cheeks turning pink and I was taken aback by his unexpected action.

My trembling hand took the rose out of his grasp and I finally obtained it.

"U-Um…thanks Ivan… But…why give this to me? We never really talked at all."

He chuckled as I saw a tiny sparkle in his eye and he winked at me. "My dear, I've been blinded by your beauty and your great personality all of this time. When I first heard that this new comer was after your heart, I just had to take some sort of action!"

I was now in a pond of confusion, trying to absorb all of his words into my mind, and I twitched slightly not knowing what he meant.

"Oh um…I'm flattered?"

"Well, I shall talk to you later, Anita. Goodbye my love," Ivan told me in a dreamy tone as he blew me a kiss, waved, and walked away from my stand.

I twitched as I watched him walk away and I looked down at the rose I was holding.

A little boy abruptly went up towards my stand and asked, "Hey, can I buy that rose?"

"Uh, sure…" I mumbled awkwardly and faked smiled.

"YES!" the boy shouted as he snatched the rose from my hand and he put the rose into his pants.

My violet eyes widened as I twitched and the boy sprinted away from my stand.

I didn't really care that he didn't pay for that rose…

Antoinette, a rich girl that lives in my town, was now walking up to my stand, and she flipped her hair.

"Don't tell me you're dating that new guy!" she greeted me rudely.

"I-I'M NOT! W-WHY IS EVERYONE THINKING THAT?" I shouted at her extremely embarrassed and my face turned neon red.

"Don't blame it on me. Stupid Daisy told me all of this. In fact, she's telling everyone, well, have a nice life," Antoinette told me while chuckling and walked away.

My mouth hung open in shock as I felt the anger boil up inside me and I clenched both of my fists.

I then saw Daisy near my stand.

"DAISY!" I shouted at her infuriated, my eyes glowing a demonic red, and she turned around obliviously.

"Anita!" she squealed while giggling and the maid ran up to my stand.

I adjusted my arms onto my hips and scowled as I slightly blushed.

"T-Tell me why you're telling everyone that Amir is my boyfriend when he is n-not!" I demanded, trying to sound fierce, and I tried to fight off the blush that was creeping onto my cheeks.

"Oh. Well, I just thought you liked him since your face was redder than a cherry when you saw him shirtless the other day, and well, Felix kind of told me that you guys were, so yeah!" Daisy explained while giggling.

I twitched insanely. "F-FELIX TOLD YOU?"

Daisy nodded obliviously and giggled.

"Besides, you should go out with Amir since he looks like a prince!" Daisy insisted perkily.

Startled, I stepped back slightly, twitching as my face grew pink, and my mouth remained opened while a tiny gasp escaped from my mouth.

I then remembered that I must keep Amir being a prince a secret!

"W-What? N-No he doesn't! P-Princes don't have gray hair!" I protested while blushing and waved my hands around frantically.

I started to feel someone breathing heavily down my neck, which instantly brought shivers to rush down my spine, and I slowly turned around to see Amir glaring right at me from behind.

I stepped back and screamed.

It looked like a dark blue aura was surrounding him, seeming as if his 'gray' hair was floating in mid air, and his face turned blue in anger.

"My hair is…SILVER!" Amir roared at me dramatically and his eyes started to glow red.

Fake tears started to stream down my face as I gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry!" I apologized and I started bowing down to him for forgiveness.

"Awe, that is true love right there!" Daisy giggled obliviously and clasped her hands together as she closed her eyes.

A familiar voice was then heard, "Wow, Anita, you sure know how to make a scene…"

I looked up to see that it was Lloyd, a merchant here who works at the bazaar as well, and he smirked at me.

He also is kind of my…rival, I guess.

I blushed of embarrassment as soon as I saw Lloyd and I got up quickly while brushing myself off.

"H-Hi Lloyd!" I greeted him as I laughed nervously.

He walked up to me and chuckled.

"Humph. How many things did you sell today? Not like your any competition anyways. The only reason why I came over here was because I kept hearing someone shouting constantly from over here," Lloyd informed me bitterly.

I gave him an annoyed look and rolled my eyes.

Before I could reply, Daisy exclaimed while giggling, "Hey Anita, I think you're supposed to be offended!"

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds.

…

"Anyways…it's a bazaar. Of course you're going to hear shouting…" I muttered and sighed.

"Well who else would be shouting constantly then?" Lloyd countered.

We all then heard Felix shouting from the distance and we all turned around to see what was going on.

A crowd of people were near Felix's stand as Felix stood outside his stand, facing the people.

"Do you have any coffee to spare missy?" Felix asked this brunette-haired lady.

She shook her head and muttered awkwardly, "I don't like coffee…"

"HOW CAN YOU NOT LIKE COFFEE? DOESN'T ANYBODY HAVE SOME FREAKING COFFEE IN THIS BAZAAR? THIS IS AN OUTRANGE!" Felix shouted at the top of his lungs and he tried to tear open his shirt.

Like last time, Amir covered my eyes once again with his hand as I blushed slightly, and I quickly but gently slapped his hand away from my eyes.

Felix then saw a random guy walking with a cup of coffee in his hands and his eyes grew extremely wide.

As soon as the man made eye contact with Felix, he winced, and started to run.

"HEY COME BACK HERE! GIVE ME YOUR COFFEE OR ELSE I'LL SHOVE SOME FISH DOWN YOUR PANTS!" Felix threatened as he started to chase the man with coffee around the bazaar.

Everyone's sweat dropped.

"Apparently Felix…" I mumbled and Lloyd snarled at my awesome comeback.

"Shut up…" Lloyd muttered and avoided eye contact.

Amir glared at Lloyd. "There is no need to be so rude to her!"

"Yeah Lloyd, take a chill pill!" Daisy agreed in her high-pitched voice and giggled.

Lloyd sighed in defeat, mumbled something, and walked away from us.

A moment later, I resumed back to watching where Felix was standing a few moments ago, and now Sherry stood near her father's stand.

"F-Father, come back!" Sherry called to her father embarrassed and she then announced, "Alright everyone! I'm afraid it's time for the bazaar to close!"

I sighed as I turned to Amir and Daisy.

Daisy frowned. "Awe, it's over already? That's no fun! Oh well, bye Amir, bye Anita!" With that Daisy skipped away from us giggling and I twitched.

I turned towards Amir. "Let's go home."

He nodded.

"Alright," he replied in a monotone tone.

We both walked out of the bazaar area and we were now walking back to my farm.

It was rather dark out and I was walking a little bit in front of Amir.

"So, did you buy anything at the bazaar?" I asked him curiously while smiling and I looked back at him while walking.

"No, I simply just browsed," he answered with a tiny smile.

"Oh I see…" I mumbled not really knowing what to say next and I then wondered out loud, "I wondered what happened to Felix…"

A hand unexpectedly went over my mouth forcefully and I screamed while I tried to get the hand off of my mouth.

"Anita!" Amir shouted fiercely and I then saw two other men dressed in black circling us.

The person who was holding me captive pulled out a knife from their pocket and was now holding the knife to my neck.

My amethyst eyes widened in fear as they trembled insanely and my heart was racing faster than any horse right now.

"YOU LET GO OF HER!" Amir shouted infuriated, about to sprint up to the guy, but the person who was holding me moved the knife closer towards my neck, making me scream slightly, and Amir stopped in his tracks.

"Look, give us all of the money you have, and we won't hurt your pretty lady friend," snickered the thug who was holding me and I tried to fight back tears.

Never in my life have I ever been so frightened.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" a voice shouted and the thief turned around, allowing me to see that it was Felix who was behind us, and he was holding a gun.

"NO THUGS ARE GOING TO HURT MY FUTURE COFFEE MAKER!" Felix roared, pointing the gun at the group of thugs, and chuckled evilly.

The thug that was holding me released me and the three thugs fled in a blink of an eye.

Felix laughed loudly. "The water gun trick gets them every time!"

The mayor pulled the trigger of the gun, pointing the gun towards the sky, and a brown liquid came out of it.

"Well, I lied; this was a water gun, until I replaced the water with coffee that I stole from that guy- I MEAN, THAT I GOT AS A GIFT FROM SOMEONE! WELL, I MUST JET MY BOWLING BALLS!" With that, Felix sprinted away from us, and vanished into the darkness.

I was too frightened at the moment to twitch and my body was immensely trembling of fear.

I…I only just…almost…d-died…

I could have died…I-I…

Tears started to pour out of my eyes.

"Anita!"

Amir sprinted up to me and he abruptly hugged me.

My eyes widened slightly as I felt his embrace and I just stood there, feeling as if I was paralyzed. More tears started to stream down my face and I felt my cheeks turning pink. He held me tighter and whispered, "Are you alright?"

"I-I guess I am…"

"You don't know how angry those men had made me…but I was more importantly afraid of losing you, Anita."

A tiny gasp escaped from my lips, feeling myself blush even more, and I hugged him back as another tear slid down my left eye.

"Let's go home…"

_**Author Note: This chapter was SO much fun to write! XD It's the longest chapter I wrote for this story too haha.**_

_**Yeah, I image the characters as if they are like they were in an Anime or something! XD**_

_**Oh my gosh, thank you all SO much for the awesome reviews! They really did all make my day and did motivate me to update this! Thank you so, so, and SO much!**_

_**I also drew this funny Anita and Amir picture at school, it's like of them freaking out while blushing XD I might make it my avatar, I'm not sure…lol.**_

_**Well, I'll update soon, and please review!**_

_**Thank you!**_


	4. Chapter 4

The time was about noon as I sat on my bed while hugging my knees and a dark expression consumed my face.

Amir was at the fountain and I remained inside my house.

I couldn't get Amir off of my mind ever since what had happened last night with those thugs. That entire situation was just so overwhelming and the thing that bothered me the most is why Amir would hug me. I've only known him for only a few days and he…he hugged me. Well, I understand if he was trying to comfort me, but still, that hug felt more than just a…comforting one.

_Does he really trust me like he says he does? I still feel like I'm a stranger towards him…and WHY is Daisy telling everyone that Amir and I were going out? Wait, no, not Daisy, it was Felix who originally started this entire mess_! I thought with a sigh while closing my eyes and twirled my figure through my light blonde hair.

I then looked up towards the ceiling, moving my arms behind my back as I placed my palms onto the sheets of my bed, and frowned slightly.

_I still can't believe Amir is living with me for a week. I haven't even known him for a week and people are already suspecting us as a couple. Typical! _I thought a tiny bit annoyed as I was slightly blushing while closing my eyes and shook my head.

Another sigh had escaped from my mouth as I sat up more and depression started to surge into me as I looked down towards the floor.

It's not like Amir and I would ever get together anyways. Romance is so overrated; at least, that's what I think.

I really don't want a relationship since back in high school I had guys trying to put some moves on me all of the time, which was weird considering I was sort of a loner back then. It was so annoying and they would always stalk me to all of my classes. There was this one guy I liked, but when he asked me out, fear had taken over me, and I rejected him. Even when we were kind of friends, he would always ask me to hang out, but I was always too embarrassed to ask my mom to go to his house. No matter how many times a guy has flirted with me, I've never felt anything, well, I'm not even sure if I'm suppose to feel anything...but...I guess I kind of feel different around Amir.

I shook my head stubbornly and told myself, _Stop thinking such thoughts! The only reason why I even blush around him is because I saw him that one time in the freaking hotel like half naked! It's more of lust and not really love! He was so hot that Daisy even fainted! I-I mean…_

My cheeks turned a rosy red as I continued to look down at the floor innocently and I couldn't believe that I actually called Amir hot in my own mind.

_And why am I talking to people more casually now and why am I acting so…so idiotic lately? Is it because…because of Amir? _I pondered and continued to think really hard about it.

A sudden knock on my door was now heard.

I lifted up my head to look at my front door and I stood up while walking towards the entrance of my house.

"That must be Amir…" I mumbled to myself as I turned the doorknob and I opened the door to see that it was Daisy.

My eyes grew wide at seeing her presence and I wondered why she was here.

"Hi Anita, may I come in?" Daisy asked while giggling but said it rather politely and I let her in.

I gulped uneasily. "Is something wrong, Daisy?"

"No not really! I just wanted to visit my best friend, which is you Anita!" Daisy squealed optimistically and pulled me into one of her deadly hugs.

I gasped for air as she held my tightly and my face turned blue.

"Oh, sorry about that, Anita!" Daisy laughed and I tried not to twitch.

_If she says I'm her best friend then she must have no friends since I barley even know her… Either that or…she is just…yeah never mind… _I thought bitterly and rolled my eyes.

"It's alright…" I muttered and avoided eye contact.

"Okay! Oh yeah, I also came here to tell you about what's happening tomorrow!" Daisy exclaimed while clapping her hands ecstatically.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What's happening tomorrow?" I asked her curiously and looked at her with my innocent amethyst eyes.

"For some reason Felix wanted to do this but tomorrow he's hosting a dance at his house!" Daisy stated as her eyes sparkled immensely and she giggled.

I widened my eyes in shock and twitched.

"Um…if he's hosting it then I don't want to go…" I replied awkwardly and averted my eyes towards the floor.

A gasp of panic had escaped out of Daisy's mouth and she frowned. "But you got to go! Please? I-I really want to go with a friend and… "Daisy paused for a moment, her cheeks starting to heat up, and she continued while playing with her fingers shyly, "I really want to ask Angelo to go with me…"

My eyes widened once again and I furrowed my eyebrows, trying to remember who Angelo was, and I then remembered that he was the town's artist.

"Oh him… You like him, Daisy?"

Daisy nodded bashfully while blushing and I sighed.

"Awe, cute, but I'm still not going…" I muttered stubbornly, crossing my arms, and Daisy did an Anime fall.

She abruptly grabbed onto my left leg as fake tears streamed down her face.

"Please, please, please, PLEASE go with me! We'll have so much fun, I promise! Please Anita!" Daisy pleaded persistently in her cute but squeaky voice and I couldn't escape from her grip.

I sighed in defeat. "Fine…"

Daisy quickly arose of happiness and jumped for joy. "YAY! Thank you, Anita! Besides, you can go with Amir too!"

I felt myself blushing as I shook my head and said, "W-Why would I go with him?"

"Who else is he going to go with besides you and isn't he your boyfriend anyways?" Daisy asked me obliviously.

I took a deep breath, trying my best to restrain myself from knocking some sense into this girl, and I shook my head while slightly blushing.

"He's NOT my boyfriend!" I protested fiercely and then mumbled, "And I guess I could go with him as a friend…but just a FRIEND!"

"Okay!" Daisy giggled.

It was then an awkward silence.

"Oh yeah, the mayor said he is also giving out these awesome partying favors!" Daisy exclaimed as her eyes sparkled.

An annoyed expression showed on my face.

"Oh really? Like what?" I questioned without showing any emotion in my voice.

"He said he is all going to give us a bag of condoms! … Hey Anita, what are condoms?"

I was twitching insanely at her question as I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and before I could answer, Amir suddenly entered my house.

_Thank you Amir! _I thought with a sigh of relief, happy that I didn't have to answer her disturbing question.

"Daisy what are you doing here?" Amir questioned her suspiciously.

"Oh, Anita was just telling me on how she wanted you to be her date to the dance tomorrow!" Daisy lied with a giggle and winked at me.

I gasped while my body jumped as my cheeks turned a crimson red and I shook my head repeatedly.

"N-No I-I d-didn't s-say t-that!" I denied panicking while waving my arms around frantically and my entire face was now glowing neon red.

Amir smiled and chuckled. "Of course I'll go with you, Anita."

I blushed more and was taken aback. "B-But… I-I… G-Go A-As F-Friendsaklfdjlkdfssk…"

"I was going to ask you anyways," Amir laughed quietly and my heart skipped a beat for some reason at hearing those words.

I then shot Daisy a glare and she flinched of fear.

Daisy then turned to Amir and grinned. "Hey Amir, what are condoms?"

"…"

_**Author Note: XD Short chapter, oh well, haha. I wonder what will happen… Hm… Only I know ;D**_

_**Oh my gosh! Thank you all, all, ALL so much for all of your awesome reviews! YOU GUYS ROCK MY PINK SOCKS :D No really though, your reviews make my day :D**_

_**Well, I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll update soon.**_

_**Thank you!**_


End file.
